Isn't Murder Fun?
by Perdedor721
Summary: .:.UPDATED! ch.9!.:. All it took was one night to change the ducks lives forever. They thought no one saw, and they thought that they would never have to deal with it again. But someone did see, and they're back for the ulimate revenge! R & R
1. Prologue

Isn't Murder Fun?  
By: Kt Bean and Agent M A/N.: This is the great first chapter. It's basically informing you whose married and has kids. Tammy and Jesse came to Eden Hall and Dwayne, Russ, and Kenny left before the 'incident' happened.  
  
The Germaines: Connie and Guy are married and have 2 kids. Jacob is 4 and Gabby is 3. They're basically the classic cliché happy family (all except mommy and daddy's dark secret). They all live in Anaheim where Guy plays for the Mighty Ducks (woo hoo! Go ducks!), and Connie writes sports articles for the Hockey Digest Magazine. So Guy is traveling a lot and stuff.  
  
The Banks': Adam and Julie are married and have one child, Elizabeth. She is 10 months old. The three of them live in Denver, Colorado where Adam plays for the Colorado Avalanche (Woo hoo! Go Avs!), and Julie is a sport's writer for Hockey Digest Magazine. So Adam is traveling a lot too.  
  
The Avermans: Averman is a stand-up comedian in Colombus, Ohio and is married to Bella who is a police officer. They have 2 kiddos, David, who is 6, and Lester Jr, who is 4.  
  
The Mendozas: Luis owns a strip joint in Vegas and is married to none other than our friend, Ashley. She's a director. They have 3 kids named Katalina(8), Michael(7), Benjamin(4).  
  
The Halls: Jesse married Tammy and they have 1 kid named Kevin, who is 5. Tammy is a Doctor and Jesse is an architect. They live in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Woo hoo.  
  
The Portman-Reeds: Portman and Fulton got married and live in Chicago, Illinois. They have a cat named Gaylord and a poodle named Spike. Portman is a stay at home mom and Fulton works as an interior designer.  
  
The Goldbergs: Greg moved his parents deli out to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and married a girl named, Beth Ann. They have four little girls Anita (2), Veronica (4), Angela(4), Ethel (6). Beth is a house keeper.  
  
The Conways: Haha he married Rat... I mean Linda, who is a bus driver while he works at Mickey's Diner as a chef. They don't have any kids because linda is gross. They do have a shih tzu named Gordy after Bombay. They live in Minneapolis also.  
  
A/N.: Yea.. this really wasn't a chapter it was like a prologue, but the story starts like right after this obviously. ~Joc~ 


	2. The Germaines and Banks'

A/N.: Woo hoo first chapter. Please review!! yea not much else to say but enjoy. ~joc~  
  
~*~*~ 8 a.m.- Anaheim, CA ~*~*~  
Connie flipped an egg over in the pan and then onto a plate.  
"Jacob! Eggs," Connie said, placing the Pooh Bear plate on the counter. Jacob put down the blue crayon in the crevice of his coloring book. Connie cracked another egg into the frying pan. She heard Jake's chair squeak on the hard wood floor then his pudgy fingers crept up over the counter and grabbed the plate.  
Guy walked into the kitchen with the 3-year-old, Gabrielle slung over his shoulder, asleep. He ruffled Jacob's sandy blond hair after he sat Gabby in the chair next to him and walked over to Connie. He tightened the strings on his green robe. Connie turned to kiss him, his wet hair brushed against her face.  
"Mail's on the counter by the sink," Connie said, pointing to a stack of envelopes. Guy wrapped his arms around her and began to untie the front of her purple robe.  
"Guy!" Connie yelped and hit Guy's hand with the plastic spatula. Guy smiled and looked at his two kids. Gabrielle had her head on the table with her chocolate brown hair spread all over the table and Jake was following Guy with his hazel eyes.  
Guy walked over and began to sort the mail.  
"Cons, you got a letter from Hockey Digest." he paused. "Bills, bills, bills.." he paused on a small white envelope with red dripping letters on it. "Connie." Guy mumbled. Connie put the eggs on a piece of toast. She trudged over to him and looked over his shoulder and down at his trembling hands. Connie drew in a sharp breath and clasped a hand over her mouth. Guy turned over the envelope and tore at the edges. He yanked out a white piece of paper. The bottom of the paper was fringed as though it had been torn and scrawled on the page were more red words this time even more haunting.  
  
Quack, Quack, Quack  
Final revenge  
  
~*~*~ 5 a.m.- Denver, CO ~*~*~  
"AHH!" 10 month old Elizabeth screamed from the room next to her parent's room. Julie poked Adam's ribs making him groan. She kicked his leg.  
"Go!" she squealed.  
"Ugh," Adam whined. Then he threw his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on. Julie rolled over in the bed as Adam lurched out of the room and into the room next to theirs. Lizzy looked over the side of her crib and howled again.  
"Shh," Adam whispered picking Elizabeth up and letting her head rest on his shoulder. As he rocked back and forth, Liz calmed down and her breath became slow and even. He patted her back and slowly her eyelids shut again. Adam sat down in a rocking chair next to the crib and rocked slowly as he watched her sleeping.  
After a few minutes, he put her back in the cradle and tiptoed out to the kitchen. He opened a can of soda, sat down at the table, and began to read an article that Julie had written about his team's (Colorado Avs) win against the Minnesota Wild. There was a sudden knock at the door. Adam looked at his wristwatch. Who the hell is that? He walked to the door, turned the deadbolt, and cautiously opened the door. There was a single, small, white box on the ground addressed to Adam and Julie. It was written in thick black marker. He opened it to expose an even smaller box. It said 'Quack' all over it in what looked like. blood. He opened it to find a box that could fit in the palm of his hand. He opened it and a small piece of white paper fluttered out and to the ground. He picked it up and read: 'Quack, quack, quack. Watch your back.' It was written in blood. He looked into the box and then dropped it to the floor as he ran to the bathroom. A thick, red substance poured out of the black box and a small, white, duck eyeball rolled out. It lay there staring up at Julie as she came out to see what the commotion was about. The baby began to wail as Julie let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
A/N.: REVIEW!!! ~joc~ 


	3. The Avermans, The Mendozas, and The Hall...

~*~*~ 11:30 p.m.- Columbus, OH ~*~*~  
Bella pulled into the driveway around 11:30 p.m. Averman's car wasn't in the driveway so she figured he was performing at a comedy club downtown.  
  
'Thank goodness,' she thought. 'We could really use the money.' She yanked her keys out of her pocket and shoved them into the door. She threw her shoes by the door and picked the mail up off the floor and sat it on the counter. She walked into the living room to find the baby-sitter asleep on the couch.  
"Amy?" Bella shook her shoulder. Amy sat up. "How were the kids?"  
"Angels. David went to sleep right on time and Les I had to wrestle with for a while, but ya know." Bella got $20 out of her wallet in her purse and handed it to Amy. Amy nodded taking the money and pulled on her jacket and walked out the door. "Bye," she yelped, as the screen door slammed shut.  
"Yea."  
She walked back into the kitchen to sort through the mail. Most of it was bills, but she stopped at a letter addressed to Les. There was nothing on it, but his name and it was written in large, dark-red lettering. At first she was tempted to open it but figured she'd wait until Lester was home. Just as she thought that, his car pulled up in front of the house. She watched him get out and walk in the front door. He strolled into the kitchen.  
"Hey Bella," he said giving her a kiss.  
"Yeah, hey," she replied.  
"For me?" he asked gesturing towards the envelope in her hand. She smiled.  
"Oh. yeah." She handed him the envelope. He tore it open and pulled out a single piece of paper that was fringed on the top and bottom that simply said  
  
Quack, quack, quack  
Unbearable Pain  
  
~*~*~ 1:30 a.m.- Las Vegas, NV ~*~*~  
Luis walked into the house and found Ashley sitting over a thick book. He put his keys in his pocket and sat down at the table with her. "You're home early," she said looking at the clock that was hanging over the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Yeah. Jenny fell off a table and broke her ankle. I took her to the hospital while John closed up," Luis explained. Ashley nodded. "Whatchya reading?" he asked blocking her light just to be annoying. She swatted at him.  
"New script. movie about twins who play basketball."  
"Mmm, the Olsen twins," Luis said rubbing his hands together. Ashley hit his leg and Luis laughed as he moved forward to kiss her. A cracking sound came from the front door, and Luis turned sharply and slowly walked toward the door. He opened the door and found a bloody knife sticking in it. He looked at the floor of the porch and saw bloody duck footprints all over the place. 'QUACK' was printed in huge letters with the feet. There was a pair of feet hanging from the ceiling of the porch. Ashley came to the door and began to scream. Then she stopped and passed out. Their oldest daughter, Katalina, who was 8 years old, ran to her mom's side. She looked at Luis who sat down beside Ashley and kicked the door shut before Katalina could see it. Luis grabbed a wash rag, picked Ashley up, and laid her on the couch. 7 year old Benjamin and 4 year old Michael came down the stairs and sat down next to their sister as the three of them worriedly watched their parents. Luis sighed as he put the wash rag on her Ashley's head and sat down beside her.  
  
~*~*~ 7:45 a.m.- Minneapolis, MN ~*~*~  
*Beep, beep, beep* Tammy turned off the alarm clock and slowly shuffled out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She looked out into the living room where Jesse and their 5-year-old son, Kevin, were watching cartoons. "Hey Jess?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Did you get the mail yet?"  
"Nope. want me to?"  
"Nah, I got it," she said as she trudged out to get the mail. When she came back, Kevin was playing in his bedroom, and Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. "Junk, junk, bill, junk," she muttered to herself looking through all the mail. She sat it down for a moment and looked at the envelope on top. There was an envelope addressed to the two of them in dark-red lettering. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a pack of blueberry pop-tarts and popped them into the toaster.  
"What's this?" She asked pushing down the toaster lever thing and sat beside Jesse. They looked at it for a moment, when the toaster popped up. "Kevin pop-tarts are ready," Tammy yelled. The little boy wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a chair and put it up to the counter to grab the pop- tarts.  
"How the hell do you expect me to know? Just open it." Tammy tore open the letter and gasped when she read the words scrawled in the same dark-red lettering.  
Quack, quack, quack  
No Mercy  
Tammy's jaw dropped as the paper slipped out of her fingers and onto the small kitchen table. Both the top and the bottom of the paper looked like someone had tore the top and bottom off. 


	4. The PortmanReeds, The Goldbergs, and The...

A/N: First of all, thank you for all the reviews! They really keep us inspired.  
  
*~*NYGOLDFISH54*~*: We really didn't even intend to make this a ripoff of "I Know What You Did Last Summer". We didn't even really realize it until you said something, but you're right. That was soo not our intent! Thanks for the review!  
  
*~*ANNE918*~*: Thank you so much for your review! Yes... an eyeball. I think I'd be just a wee bit upset to an eyeball on my doorstep. lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
*~*BELLA7*~*: Hey! Thanks for both of your reviews! Oh, and sorry you don't like Adam and Julie together. Can you live with it? Thanks so much!  
  
*~*NEETU*~*: Aw... thanks for saying you love the story, and thank you so much for the review!  
  
*~*BANKSIESBABE99*~*: First of all, thanks for all three of your reviews. Yeah... I guess rats are cuter. Um... Don't really wanna give anything away, but Rat isn't the person behind this. I know you really want it to be her, but it isn't. We didn't really have too much choice in writing this for simple minds to comprehend because we have simple minds ourselves. Thanks so much for the reviews and your constant support!  
  
*~*KIRAN*~*: We usually don't even listen to those who we're supposed to so you don't have to worry about us listening to most of the people on the site. Glad you like it!  
  
*~*MISS QUIMBY*~*: Really hate to tell you this, but it really won't be too much of a murder fic. We've only written one of those (Final Destination 3 by Joc) and one is currently in the works and MAY be posted.  
  
*~*CREAM_CHEESE_GIRL*~*: Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot to us! Thankies!  
  
Okay now, this chapter contains the Portman/Fulton slash... it's not gross or anything. They're just together. If you don't like it then you can skip that part. We just wanted to put it in because we've never really written slash and we wanted to expand our horizons.  
  
There's also some Rat.. *cough* um... Linda in this chapter. I hope you can live through that. Keep in mind we hate her just as much as all of you... that beast!Enjoy. PLEASE R&R!!!!! ~Beaner~  
  
~*~*~ 12 a.m.- Chicago, IL ~*~*~  
Portman turned off the TV and looked at the clock next to his bed- 12:00 A.M. He reached over to turn off the lamp. "Good night, Fulton," Portman said before rolling over on his side.  
"G'night," Fulton replied closing his book and placing his glasses on the nightstand. Portman's eyes were growing heavy when suddenly all of the windows in the house began to break until it seemed that every one had been shattered. Portman's eyes shot open and he looked over at Fulton who was already sliding out of bed to see what was going on. The poodle, Spike, was howling, and the cat was running in circles. Portman jumped out of bed and joined Fulton as they walked around their house. Someone had thrown bricks through all of the windows. Portman walked into the kitchen to find a duck head tied to one of the bricks. He ran out of the house in disgust, only to find chopped up duck parts in the lawn. Fulton came running out of the house after Portman. "Oh my God," he murmured as he read the large sign that somebody had put up in the yard. It was a huge billboard with an upside duck that had x's for eyes. 'ALL DUCKS WILL DROWN' was the caption.  
  
~*~*~ 9 a.m.- Philadelphia, PA ~*~*~  
Beth walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Greg. Her four girls were all chasing each other around the house. "No running in the house," she yelled. "If you're gonna run around like little heathen children, then do it outside!"  
  
"Beth," Greg said, "They were just playing around. Leave 'em alone."  
  
"Shut up," she snapped. The girls walked outside to play. "Did you get the mail yet?"  
  
"No." Goldberg said.  
  
"Well, c'mon. go get it," she ordered, motioning to the door. Goldberg sighed as he stood and walked to the door to get the mail. He still didn't understand what had brought on Beth's sudden change in behavior. up until a few months ago she'd been great. He came back and threw the mail on the table. Beth picked it up and looked through it. "What the hell's this?" she asked looking at an envelope addressed to Greg. She handed it to him and watched curiously as he tore it open and pulled out a single piece of paper. The top was edge was ragged as though it had been torn and the note said  
  
Quack, quack, quack  
Isn't murder fun?  
  
~*~*~ 6:30 a.m. Minneapolis, MN ~*~*~  
Charlie hopped out of bed and into a pair of jeans. He grabbed a shirt out of the top drawer off the dresser. Linda turned under the sheets and groaned. She rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of sneakers and a jacket. She checked her watch, she was supposed to be picking up the bus right now.  
  
"Why can't those little imps just walk to school," she whined, grabbing a jacket. Charlie walked out to the living room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," she said, pecking Charlie on the cheek as he flicked on the TV from the couch. Linda trudged out to the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Ch-Ch-Charlie," she muttered. He got up off the couch and met her in the kitchen. He looked around at the walls that surrounded them.  
Big read letters read  
  
LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW THAT TODAY IS THE DAY OF RECKONING,  
LET THE WEAK BE STRONG,  
LET THE RIGHT BE WRONG,  
ROLL THE STONE AWAY,  
LET THE GUILTY PAY!!!!  
  
Charlie's dog scrambled into the kitchen running into Charlie's leg, making him jump. Something warm dripped onto Charlie's nose. He looked up at the thick read blood that was plastered on the ceiling. 12 duck heads hung on strings from the ceiling with little signs underneath that read the names~ Guy, Connie, Adam, Julie, Jesse, Tammy, Fulton, Portman, Luis, Averman, Goldberg, and Charlie. Linda grasped Charlie's arm and yanked him out the door. Charlie slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and punched in the number of the only duck he still kept in touch with, Jesse. 


	5. Back to Minnesota

A/N: Sorry it took sooo long to update. I just haven't gotten around to typing this until about... now. Obviously. Anyway, I'll try to be better with the updates. I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!! ~Beaner~  
  
Disclaimer: We don't the ducks! How many times do we really need to say it. We *do* own a lot of characters in this story, but none of them are major and I don't feel like listing all of them. If they weren't in the movies then we probably own them.  
  
Sugar&Spice: Yay! A new reviewer! Hey! It's okay to be grossed out by duck eyeballs. It's not girlie. I think most people would AT LEAST say "Ew" to finding that on their doorstep. lol. Thank you so much for your review. I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
  
Sarah: Hey chicky! Um... thanks for the song. We really love your singing reviews. They make us smile. lol. I'm really, really sorry about the long wait for the update. I promise I'll try to be a lot better from now on! Please forgive me! I know that this is really, really late, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too! Oh, by the way, there's absolutely NOTHING wrong with being a wee bit... insane. Keep in mind though, this is coming from me. lol. Thanks for the review and you continual support of all of our stories!  
  
Astrid the Oh-So-Mighty: I don't even think that there's any point in typing this because if you hate the story as much as you say you do, you probably won't be reading on. If you are, here's our reply to your accusations: If you had waited to see what the rest of the story was about before jumping to conclusions, you would see that the only simmilarity that this has with Forgotten (which is a very good story... hey! We agree on something!) is the fact that there were duck parts involved. We totally realize that you are entitled to your own opinion. (I'm referring to you calling our story crap and lame... which is so incredibly mature of you. Exactly what I'd call 'Constructive criticism'. *rolls eyes*) We've got our own plotline. Assuming things is a very hard habit to break as we all know that to assume makes an ass out of u and me.  
  
Okey doke folks... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Please R&R! ~Beaner~  
  
Guy grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and threw them into his grey suitcase that was sitting on the bed. He then threw some tee shirts on top of everything else and zipped it shut. "Daddy, can I take these jammies?" Gabrielle asked coming into the room holding a long purple nightgown with Barbie on the front. Guy nodded and followed her down the hall to her room.  
She had already packed a small pink bookbag that was full to the bursting point with toys, and she was still packing clothes and such in her suitcase that lay open on the floor. Connie was scrambling around the house helping the kids find clothes to pack. She threw a coat at Guy and said, "It'll be cold in Minnesota... apparently it just snowed last night. Put that in her suitcase."  
All of the Ducks were going back to Minnesota for a few days to try and figure out what exactly was going on. Guy sighed heavily as he helped Gabby finish her packing. He wished they weren't going back. He had thought that he'd never have to go back again. All that was left there were the awful, haunting memories of that night.  
Adam Banks had called that morning saying that he had been in touch with a few of the other former Ducks, and he found out that everyone had received threatening messages and Charlie's house was plastered in Duck guts. 'Thank God we only got a note!' Guy thought to himself.  
He picked up Gabby and her two bags. He loaded the bags into the SUV and walked back into the house with Gabby still on his back. He sat her down in a chair at the kitchen table and gave her a juice box. Once Connie had made sure that they had everything, she and Guy loaded the rest of the bags into the car, helped the kids into their seats, and finally headed for the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goldberg's family filed into the airport. Goldie had a killer headache from all the screaming and complaining on the way to the airport. Ethel had been nagging him with the old "Are we there yet?" thing the entire way there. "I still don't understand why we've gotta fly all the way to freaking Minnesota!!" Beth whined as they neared the counter. Goldberg just ignored her as he pulled the six tickets out of his pocket and handed them to Anthony, the kid behind the counter. "Greg! Answer me!" Beth growled.  
"I can't really explain," Goldberg murmured as the guy verified their tickets and such.  
Anita pulled Veronica's hair making the little girl let out a shrill scream. Goldberg fought off a smile as he saw that Beth was ready to pull her hair out.  
"Girls, you stop right now!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when Ethel joined in and pounced on Anita. Angela clotheslined Veronica, knocking the wind out of her. Beth ran her hand through her hair as her face turned steadily redder with embarrassment. Goldberg grabbed all the bags and headed for the never-ending torture session that is airport security as Beth struggled to pull the four girls apart.  
"Coming Beth?" he called, once again having to fight off a smirk.  
"Why don't *you* come and get them!" she yelled. Greg trudged over to the girls and set the bags back on the ground.  
"Girls, settle down please," he said simply. They all stopped beating each other at once. Anita helped Veronica to her feet and Angela wiped some dirt off of Ethel's back for her. Beth just glared at Greg as all six of them headed toward security.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir, do you have any jewelry on you?" the security officer as Luis who stood shoeless in front of the metal detector. He shook his head and pointed to the basket where he had already removed the jewelry that he had on. His family stood on the other side of the arch waiting for him. Ashley sighed impatiently as Luis walked through again and the alarm sounded... again. The officer brought the wand thingy (the wee hand-held metal detector) out and searched Luis with it. It beeped as it passed over Luis' pocket. The officer pulled out Luis' keys.  
"Oops," Luis mumbled as he walked over to his family. He put on his shoes and jewelry again.  
"Well, that only took about... FOREVER!" Ashley moaned.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I forgot about my keys," he said giving her an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes and pretended to be mad. "Will you ever forgive me?"  
Ashley smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Come on. We're gonna be late," she said. Benny grabbed onto Luis hand as the five of them looked for the gate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, there it is!" Averman exclaimed pointing to gate number nine. He walked through, followed by the rest of his family. Lester Jr. was stepping on the back of Dave's shoes trying to annoy him.  
"STOP!" Dave screamed pushing his brother into Bella who caught him before he hit the floor.  
"Both of you need to be have," Averman said running a hand through his hair. Bella patted Les Jr.'s back.  
"Please be good," she whispered as they stepped into the plane.  
"Okay," he said dejectedly as a flight attendant helped them to find their seats. Averman thought he recognized the man in the seat directly in front of him. 'No, it couldn't be. Could it?'  
"Goldie?" Averman said leaning up over the seat.  
"Averman? Aves! Nice to see you again, man! Oh my gosh, it's been forever! Um... this is my wife Beth," he said motioning to the tired and irratable looking woman on his right. "And these are my daughters Anita, Angela, Ethel, and Veronica," Greg pointed out the three across the aisle and the other beside Beth. Ethel turned around and growled at Averman. Beth shot her a 'you better be good on this trip or you won't live to see your next birthday' look and she quickly turned back around.  
Bella elbowed Averman in the ribs. "Ow! Oh, um.. this is my wife Bella," Averman introduced her. "And my two sons Les Jr. and Dave."  
The two old friends continued chatting quietly as the plane took off for Minnesota.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Awww! Spike, I missed you!!!" running over and picking up Spike's cage. Fulton was retrieving their bags while Portman picked up the animals. Portman slid Spike's pink spiked collar over his head and attatched a long leash to it. Just then, Fulton came walking up to them with the bags in hand.  
"Gaylord is going to get cold!" Fulton said digging in the bookbag he was carrying. He pulled out a wee purple sweater that had blue triangles on it. He handed it to Portman who pulled the sweater over the cat's head.  
"We should have rented a car," Fulton said as the two of them tried flagging down a taxi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks," Adam said grabbing the keys out of the woman's hand at the rental car building. Adam picked up all of the bags and loaded them into the car. Julie rubbed the baby's back and it giggled. Julie and Adam smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. (aw, they had a moment. lol. Sorry, back to the story.)  
"How about we just go home right now and forget about this whole thing," Adam said trying to get out of going to Charlie's.  
"Yeah, right. Okay Adam. Let's go home right now. Who cares that we just flew from Colorado to here for reasons that we're not even sure of. Who cares that I had to take off work right when I was ready to head back from my maternity leave," Julie said. Adam sighed.  
"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry I even suggested it," Adam said as he closed the trunk and opened the door for Julie to strap the baby into it's car seat.  
"No, I'm sorry I blew up in your face like that," she said kissing him lightly on the lips after she had strapped Liz into the car. Adam opened her door for her and then walked around to the other side of the car and got in. He started the car and pulled out of the lot.  
About an hour later they arrived at Charlie's house. He had decided to have the meeting on the closed in back porch. Even though they had cleaned up everthing inside, the house still wreaked of death.  
  
A/N: Okey dokey... I know that was a really boring chapter. Don't be mad. I'll try to have the next one posted by... hmm... Monday! Please R&R!! ~Beaner~ 


	6. Um chapter 6

A/N: Hey! It's Monday night as I'm typing this, so technically I did have it up when I said I would... it just might not show up on the page until tomorrow. I'm sorry, but today was my first day back to school since out Christmas and New Year break so I didn't have any time to type it today. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Beaner~  
  
PURE-PEN: Thank you so much for the review! We always like to get new reviewers. Wow, you and Banksiesbabe really want it to be Rat... *cough* I mean uh... Linda, don't you? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but it isn't. Sorry. lol. I don't know if I already told you why I put the "moment" in or not. Well if I didn't... I put it in because I was going to ask you to read that part and ONLY that part because you would be the only one who would get it, but since you like the story I guess I don't have to ask you. I totally agree with you... they ARE Adam moments. lol. Thanks again for calling me your best reviewer. I feel really honored by that. *happy tear, sniffle, sniffle* lol. Okey dokey, I'm done rambling. Hope you continue to enjoy the story even though Rat... gosh, why do I keep calling her that? I mean... even though LINDA isn't the one behind it all. lol. Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
BANKSIESBABE99: Hey! Thanks so much for the review! Joc will be sad that there was no singing though. But that's okay. Um... I'm not quite sure what was suspenseful in the boring chapter, but whatever you say. lol. Yeah, the last chapter was kinda boring... actually it wasn't really completely necessary, but whatever. Oh, did you forget to leave a singing review because you were tired? Okay then... I guess we can get over it. lol. I surely hope that we're not boring you! That would NOT be good! Anyhow, thank you for the review! We can always count on you for one (and a nice one at that) no matter how painfully drug out and unnecessary the chapter is. Thanks again! Oh, FYI: The flashback chapters are the ones with action. So if you see the word flashback in the chapter name, expect to see at least a wee bit of action... or at least events leading up to it (the ones in this chapter are like that). Oh God, I really need to stop rambling now.  
  
BELLA7: Thank you so much for the review! It was groovy? Wow, you're the first person to say so. Thanks! lol. The first meeting... the one in this chapter... isn't really all that eventful. The one at the restaurant is a wee bit more entertaining. Well, it was to Joc and I at least. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I tried to get it up fairly quickly (hey, for me this is quick) since you were anxiously awaiting it. Thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
Okey dokey folks... on with the chapter!! Don't forget to R&R! ~Beaner~  
  
Adam and Julie were the last ones to arrive at Charlie's. Adam pulled up a chair next to Guy and Julie sat in the empty seat next to Connie. "What'd we miss?" Adam asked.  
"All the spouses who weren't there that night were supposed to leave and Goldie had a fight with his wife... I think her name's Bertha or something like that," Connie mumbled looking out into the backyard where Beth was yelling at a bunch of kids for running around.  
Charlie sat down and looked around at his once best friends. Portman sat stroking a hairless cat (tee hee, Dr. Evil and Mr. Bigglesworth... okay I'm done) with a big, fluffy sweater on, Goldberg was trying to convince one of his daughters that biting Charlie's dog wasn't exactly nice let alone smart, and Guy, Connie, Julie, and Adam were laughing like morons. 'I can't stand Adam.' Charlie thought to himself. 'If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess. I never would have had to scrape duck guts off my roof. Hell, I never would have had to see any of these crazy fucks again.' Jesse coughed and looked at Charlie, obviously expecting him to start the meeting.  
"Hi... um, so what did you guys... uh... get?" Charlie asked, not knowing what to say.  
Adam spoke up first as he threw a small piece of paper onto the table. "That and an eyeball," he murmured, looking around the table for the next person to speak up.  
Five slips of paper laid on the table once everyone had described what had happened to them. Charlie grabbed the slips and slowly fit them together as if they were a puzzle. When put together, the pieces made up an entire sheet of paper that read:  
  
Final revenge Unbearable pain No mercy Isn't Murder FUN? WATCH YOUR BACK.  
  
Charlie looked up to meet all of the other Ducks' frightened stares. He swallowed hard and felt panic begin to well up inside of him. It seemed as if they were being sucked back into the nightmare.  
  
*Flashback*  
"What's the big deal?" Banks asked, tilting the bottle of beer toward the sky. "It's just a little drink," he said smirking. Julie wrapped her arms around his waist and began to giggle uncontrollably. He shoved the bottle into Charlie's hand. They were standing at a bus stop not far from Eden Hall.  
  
*Present*  
"Just a little drink," Averman sighed as he sat down on the bed in his hotel room. He shook his head and stared down at his hands. Just twelve years ago these hands had committed the biggest crime in years. He heard the door open and close behind him.  
Bella climbed onto the bed and kneeled behind him. She began to rub his neck and shoulders, feeling how tense he was. Averman sighed as he thought about whether or not he should tell her. 'No, she's a cop... there's no way I could tell her.'  
The meeting had basically gone down hill after Charlie fit the papers together. Charlie began to blame Banks, who everyone knew blamed Charlie. Averman didn't choose any specific person to point the finger at. All of them were equally responsible.  
"So, how did the meeting go?" Bella asked.  
"Fine," Averman lied, laying down on the bed.  
Suddenly the bathroom door bursted open, and Dave ran into the room. "I didn't do it!" he yelled as he ran into the closet and slammed the door. Bella and Averman looked at each other and then sprinted into the bathroom. Les (wee Les, not Averman... man this is confusing...) was sitting on the counter with Bella's make-up all over his face. He just grinned at his parents and Bella rolled her eyes.  
"C'mere you," she said reaching for a washcloth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luis turned the channel again and sat the remote back on the nightstand. Benny strolled into the room throwing an apple core into the garbage can. He got up onto the bed beside Luis and began jumping on it making Luis spring up and down. Luis got to his feet and jumped at opposite times as Benny sending him into the air. They were both grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly the door sprang open and in walked Ashley, Katalina, and Michael. The two of them both stopped jumping and smiled innocently. Ashley rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to Benny. "Real mature, dad," Kat quipped. 'This is sad,' Luis thought. 'My eight year old daughter is calling me immature.'  
The phone rang and Luis grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"  
"Hey," came a familiar voice.  
"Connie?"  
"Yeah... listen, Charlie called and told me to call you and Adam and tell you that we're going out to eat tonight. You can leave your kids with Linda... or Beth," Connie laughed.  
"Okay," Luis replied, smirking.  
"Um.. 5:30 at Ruby Tuesdays. See ya later.  
"See ya then. Bye."  
"Bye." Connie hung up the phone and looked at Guy who was sitting beside her watching television. She handed him the phone. "Call Banksie," she instructed as she looked at her watch, which read 3:35. She looked across the room at Gabby who was curled up in a ball on the other bed in the room, fast asleep. Jake was looking through an Easy-Reader book and eating Scooby Doo fruit snacks (yuck).  
Guy picked up the phone and sat it in his lap. He picked up the receiver as he pulled looked at the paper that Connie had written the Banks' hotel phone number on. He dialed and heard four rings before somebody picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jules. Tonight we're all going out to dinner at Ruby Tuesdays at around 5:30."  
"Alright," Julie said passing Lizzy to Adam and standing up. "She needs burped," she mouthed to him. He nodded and pulled a rag out of the diaper bag. "We'll see ya tonight, Guy. Bye."  
"See ya." There was a click on the other line and Julie set down the receiver. She walked to the closet and picked out her black pants and favorite green button down top. She pulled on her clothes and she and Adam talked for a little while. Julie was getting a little restless cooped up in the hotel room.  
"Let's go check this place out," she said as she stood up and took Adam's hand. "She's not tired," she added watching his futile attempts to get Lizzy to go to sleep. He sighed and the three of them left the room.  
"Beth!" they heard come from one of the rooms by the elevator.  
"I wanna go too!" she screeched as she slumped down on the bed.  
"You can't..."  
"Why not?" she insisted.  
"I... I can't really explain. You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me," she lowered her voice and looked into his eyes.  
"It's... it's just too difficult." Beth jumped up off the bed and grabbed her purse.  
"I'm going to look for the kids!" she screamed, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Gimme one," Goldberg said to Banks as it began to rain. Adam, however, was so drunk that he couldn't pass the bottle off to Goldberg... because in order to do that he had to find him... directly on his right about six inches away. Charlie had just chugged the rest of his fifth bottle of beer(don't ask me where they got it all... let's just say... the booze fairies brought it during the night) when Adam finally found Goldberg. Portman pulled a bottle of vodka out of his coat and took a quick swig before it was pried from his fingers by Luis. He put the container to his lips and took a sip. The contents made his throat burn and he went into a coughing fit and handed the bottle to Fulton who drank nearly half without flinching. Suddenly a bus turned around the corner and the same idea popped into all of the Ducks' heads.  
  
*Present*  
Adam and Julie (and Lizzy) ran into Jesse and Tammy on the elevator. "We were just coming to check on all you guys," Jesse said when they reached the ground level.  
"Oh, I though you... aren't Portman and Fulton staying at your house?"  
"Yeah, but we didn't leave because they were doing anything strange with the animals... ya know... like letting them sit up at the table with us," Tammy quipped sarcastically.  
"Or trying to fit Kevin into one of their cat's sweaters," Jesse added.  
"Where is Kevin, by the way?" Adam asked as the doors opened.  
"He's with Fulton and Por---" Jesse and Tammy looked at each other and took off through the lobby and out the spinning front door. Adam smirked as he and Julie stepped off the elevator.  
  
*At Charlie's house*  
"Bye," Charlie said kissing Linda (*Cough* Rat *cough*) on the cheek. Adam walked in with Elizabeth (Julie was in the car) as Charlie was walking out the door. Linda took Lizzy and waved to Charlie who had just stormed past Adam, hitting his shoulder.  
"Thanks Linda. See ya later." Adam kissed Lizzy's forehead and turned to leave. He sat the diaper bag on the counter and strolled out the door.  
Linda walked into the living room and sat on the couch between Benny and Jake who were playing with wee Hotwheels cars. The rest of the kids were watching a video that Bella brought over. Ashley and Bella had gone to check out the Mall of America, and God only knew where Beth was.  
  
A/N: Yeah... so I was two days late getting the chappie uploaded. Don't hate me. Yes, I know that in the first A/N it said I was typing it on Monday... but I didn't get the chance to finish it yesterday. Oh man, I'm rambling again. Okay, anyhow, please R&R!!! PLEASE! ~Beaner~ 


	7. The Incident and Fighting at the Restaur...

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, please don't be mad at me for not updating for soooo long! I'm really, really sorry! Will you ever be able to forgive me?  
  
BANKSIESBABE99: Hey, hey hey! Thankies sooo much for your review. I'm glad that you didn't think chapter 5 was crap. That makes me smile. lol. Aw, you had to turn it down? How sad... but I'm sure you'll have other chances for greatness! I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update. Especially since I always tell you to update soon. I feel bad.. I really do. Please forgive me. I don't know what Jocie and I would do without ya reviewing our stories. I give you the official title of Most Faithful and Reliable Reviewer! tee hee. Wear the title with pride. lol. Hope you enjoy this chappie. Oh, part one of the "life changing incident" is in here! It's a wee shocking, I'll admit. Hope you like!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00: Hey! Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you're getting into it. Yeah, we named his two boys after the real him and another character that he played. Yes, we are unoriginal... so? tee hee. Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
PURE-PEN: Hey chickydoo! Thank you so much for the review!! I am sooo not stealing your thoughts!! I swear! *crosses fingers behind back* lol. Who ran over a kid? What? I think *you* are the one stealing thoughts!! Yes, they did do what you said, but no, there wasn't a sober one in the bunch. You'll get to see (or read... whatever) more about that whole ordeal in this chappie. Oh... um.. I think Rat is in this chapter. Hang on, lemme check... yeah, she is. Sorry. She was kinda necessary. She won't be in it a whole lot more though. I promise. Oh, yeah, and I agree with you about the whole people dressing their animals thing. But then again, we shouldn't really be talking because they could throw that right back in our faces by saying people who write fanfic have way to much time on their hands. See my point? Anyhow, I really hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
EMMA: Hey girlie! You're not stupid... but some people are probably still willing to stab you with a spoon. lol. Okay, we should probably keep the spoon comments to a minimum except for in our emails... you know.. just incase. I'm really only saying for your safety. lol. The whole months seeming like years when you are in prison thing was kinda random. lol. Thank you soo much for the review! See.. I kept my end of the deal, now you gotta put a new chappie of Brother Dearest up. lol. Anyhow... I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: This will be the last time I'll say this, so I'll say it slowly and clearly- WE DO NOT OWN THE MIGHTY DUCKS... yet. *evil grin* lol.  
  
Warning: There is a somewhat gory death in this chapter... during the flashback. Keep that in mind.  
  
Okeyday readers, here's the chappie! Please R&R! ~Beaner~  
  
Everyone had eventually made their way to the restaurant. The former Ducks were all dead silent as they looked aound the table at those whom had, at one point, been their best friends. After what seemed like forever, Charlie broke the awkward silence. "So," he began.  
"Hello!" squealed an unfamiliar voice. "My name is Cassie, and I'll be your server tonight." Charlie glared at the red haired waitress. "So, what can I get you folks tonight? Something to drink maybe?" She looked at Adam who was closest to her.  
"Um... I'm not really thirst. I don't want anything."  
"Oh, what's the matter, Banks? It's just a little drink," Charlie said mockingly. Cassie raised her eyebrows.  
"Uh, I'll give you a little more time to decide," she said, quickly walking away.  
"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Adam hissed.  
"Oh, you don't remember? Well, I guess you wouldn't. You were so wasted, you probably don't remember anything before it happened."  
"If you're trying to say that what happened is my fault, then why don't you just come out and say it!"  
"Fine! It's your fault! Everything that happened could have been avoided if it weren't for you!"  
"Why are you blaming this on Banksie? We all know whose fault this really is," Goldberg said.  
"And who would that be?" Averman asked him.  
"Guy's," Goldberg said simply.  
"What?!" Guy yelled making the other people in the restaurant look over at the table. "How the hell is this my fault?" he asked, lowering his voice.  
"If you hadn't stopped the bus, then we probably woulda just walked back to Eden Hall... or passed out on the curb. One or the other."  
"It wasn't exactly my choice to stop the bus. It was more like I was shoved into the middle of the street," Guy said shooting Jesse (yes Jesse... I didn't mess up and forget he was fighting with Goldie) a death glare.  
"Then I wish it woulda hit you and just kept on going!" Goldberg said.  
Guy didn't know how to respond. Goldberg had been one of Guy's friends since they were in elementary school, and now he was blatantly telling him 'I wish you were dead'. "It woulda been better to have lost one useless pathetic life than three kids, their parents, and a man who probably had a wife and kids... and a life worth living." A grim sardonic grin spread over Goldberg's face as he looked at the shocked, hurt, and angry Guy across the table from.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
Guy felt a strong hand grasp the back of his neck and throw him into the street just as a bus was barreling down it. He screamed and cowered as the bus came closer to him. The wheels on the bus (go round and round... okay, sry, that just totally ruined the mood) screeched to a stop inches from Guy. The doors opened and the driver flew down the stairs (yeah all three of 'em) and wrapped an arm around Guy. "Are you okay?" Guy nodded, breathing heavily.  
"Give us a ride," Goldberg stepped forward from the darkness.  
"Rounds are over kid. No can do. I'm sorry," he said to Guy who was slightly calmer now.  
"Give us a ride," Portman repeated Goldie's command. He stepped around Connie, who had her arms wrapped around Guy, and broke an empty beer bottle over a telephone pole. The driver stepped backwards toward the bus.  
"Chill, kid," he said as he turned around to get on the bus.  
"On second thought," Portman raised the bottle above his head, and then brought it down swiftly... right into the back of the driver's neck and twisted it. The driver slumped onto the ground, dead (obviously).  
The Ducks loaded onto the bus, each of them getting into a different seat. Fulton sat down in the driver's seat and rolled the bus over the driver's dead body lying outside. He backed up and did it several more times. "Fulton! That's gross!" Luis scolded as he pushed Fulton out of the driver's seat and took over the wheel. "Where to?" he shouted, looking into the rearview mirror. *~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
"If it weren't for you..." Goldberg pointed at Guy. Guy stood up abruptly, causing his chair to topple to the floor. "Come on, Connie," he mumbled quietly as he pulled the car keys out of his pocket. Connie stood up and slapped Goldberg. Guy turned away from the table and walked out of the restaurant, not able to handle Goldberg's accusing anymore without getting violent.  
Cassie walked back to the table and looked around. "Have you decided what you'd like to drink?" she asked in a quite voice, looking at Adam.  
  
*At the hotel*  
"We should go pick up the kids," Guy said.  
"Just sit down, Guy. They'll be fine with Linda for the next hour or so. Just talk to me," she said as she sat back on the bed. Guy walked over and laid on the bed, with his head resting in Connie's lap so that he was looking up at her.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Guy... it wasn't your fault. All of us were there, and all of us could've prevented this entire ordeal," Connie said as she ran a hand through Guy's hair.  
"But Goldberg had a point. If I wouldn't have stopped..."  
"Keep in mind that he was the first one to ask for a ride," Connie pointed out. "And... he's Goldberg," Connie smirked. Guy smiled and looked at the clock on the nightstand- 7:30.  
"I love you," Guy said sitting up and lightly kissing Connie on the lips.  
"I love you, too," she said, pulling Guy in for a longer kiss.  
  
*At Charlie's House*  
Linda tucked Anita into her purple sleeping bag in the guestroom after having done the same with Anita's three sisters, Averman's boys, and Kevin. "Goodnight," she whispered as she flicked the switch on the wall. She walked into the room next door. Jake and Gabby were in a bed on one side of the room and Luis' kids were in a twin bed on the other side. Lizzy was asleep in a bassinet in the middle of the room. Portman's cat was asleep in a ball on the widowsill, and his dog was stretched out by Gabby's feet. Linda shut the door and walked down the stairs to the living room.  
She rubbed her temples and collapsed on the couch. She drifted in and out of sleep every few minutes. It was about 8:30 when a loud crash came from the kitchen. She shot up. A shadow passed behind her. She turned to see absolutely nothing. She tiptoed out to the kitchen and the lights suddenly turned off. She flicked the switch, but nothing happened. *CRASH!* The sound had come from upstairs. There was a shrill scream, and Linda's skin crawled. 'The kids!' she thought frantically. She stumbled up the stairs to check the children. The lights came back on and Linda threw the door to one of the rooms that the kids were staying in open.  
The bassinet was lying empty and smashed in the center of the room. Red blood dripped from the window pane, and there was broken glass on the carpet. She turned around as she felt someone's warm breath on her neck. "Boo!" the figure whispered. Linda stumbled backward into the room as the figure inched closer to her. It brought the barrel of a gun down on her head and she slumped to the floor.  
The mysterious person cackled and kicked her, walked past her, and stuck a leg out window. "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?" The person cackled again and climbed down the ladder still laughing.  
  
*At the restaurant*  
Cassie sat Adam's water down in front of him, and then passed out the rest of the drinks. Charlie smirked and Adam glared back at him. It had been about fifteen minutes since Guy and Connie stormed out of the place. "So... who do you all think is doing this?" Luis asked what was on everyone's minds. Well, this was certainly the million dollar question, now wasn't it?  
"It could have been anyone. We weren't exactly careful about who saw us. We were so drunk we could barely see our fingers in front of our faces without seeing double, let alone make out whether or not there were people watching us from their windows in their houses," Julie said. Portman twirled a straw in his hand making it weave between his fingers. The straw hit his drink which then fell onto Tammy's lap. She screamed and to step on his foot, but ended up kicking Adam in the shins. Adam thought it was Charlie so he threw a fork at him. Charlie threw one back, but missed and hit Jesse in the forehead.  
"OUCH!" Jesse grabbed a roll and threw it at Charlie, then grabbed the bread basket and threw it at Julie for no apparent reason. Julie rubbed her head, took off her shoe, and threw it at Jesse. Meanwhile, Tammy was on top of Portman trying to kill him. She accidentally kicked Averman in the back of the head. Goldberg was bored and decided to take a flying leap across the table at Averman.  
Cassie walked back in and slowly turned the page in her notebook before looking up to see the scene before her. "STOP!" The Ducks all stopped to look at her. Tammy rolled off of Portman, and Fulton kicked her.  
"HEY!" she screamed. She bit his leg and everyone started fighting again.  
  
A/N: Hey, hey hey! The restaurant was some comic relief for everyone since the rest of the chapter was kinda heavy. I really hope you enjoyed it. Finally, a chapter that I didn't think was boring! Wow! tee hee. Okey dokey readers, do your thing... HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! Please. Thankies!  
  
Much love, ~Beaner~ 


	8. losing shoes, kids, and almost Cons

A/N.:Hey Guys!! This is Joc.. doing the first author's note in like forever. Okay....  
  
~*~Ducks-go-quack~*~ HEy!! thanks for the review, hun. I know poor little Guy. Awww stupid Goldberg. We made him so mean it wasn't like it was Guy's fault he was pushed into the street. Linda isn't dead. Everyone wants her to be, but I didn't wanna kill her off... just yet. I'm not sure if I wanna kill her. Charlie would be all sad. :( ~Joc~  
  
~*~BanksiesBabe99~*~ Hey Sarah!! Why were you pissed off?? What are you confused about?? Okay ness... I GOT A NO MONEY IN MY POCKETS, I GOT A HOLE IN MY JEANS, I HAD A JOB AND I LOST IT, BUT IT WON'T GET TO ME. CAUSE I'M RIDING WITH MY BABY, AND IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY, WE'RE ON THE WHEELS OF AN ANGEL, FLYIN AWAY!! ~Keith Urban~ Damn he's really sexy. ~Jocelyn~  
  
~*~Pure-Pen~*~ Hey Katie!! Umm... I really hate to break it to ya, but Rat is still alive. I know that sucks, but... sorry. I would have made her dead for you if we didn't already write her in as living. lol. Yeah, I hate Goldberg too... accusing my poor Guy... (he says hi by the way.. tee hee) Umm... Charlie blames Adam because Adam's the one who supplied the alcohol. Yeah, they're our two faves too! Joc can't believe Adam killed Charlie in your wee example story. She's shocked. ~Beans~  
  
~*~Duckhockey00214496~*~ The baby... is with all the other kids who were stolen by the dudes. Yup... so uhh... Thanks for the review always appreciated. ~Joc~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hrs. later.....  
  
"Ugh, I can't find my shoes," Julie whined as she got into the car.  
  
"Well," Adam said as he slid into the driver's seat. "If you hadn't thrown 'em at Jesse..."  
  
"Shut up," she growled. Adam smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot. They were all going back to Charlie's to pick up the kids. It took about ten minutes to get there. Adam parked the car and turned to Juliie.  
  
"Maybe you should get her..."  
  
"Oh no, there's no way in hell I'm going in there by myself!" Adam sighed and followed Julie into the house, taking her hand in his. Julie had called Connie and Guy and offered to pick up there kids and bring them back to the hotel, but Guy said they'd be there. Charlie jostled through the ducks and yanked the keys out of his back pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
"Linda?" he called into the darkness. "Linda, we're back." He felt along the wall for the lightswitch and quickly flicked it on.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Averman asked.  
  
"Probably upstairs asleep," Charlie retorted. The ducks heard a low moan from up the stairs. Adam pushed past the other ducks and hustled upstair, all the other ducks at his heels. He abruptly stopped when he reached the top, causing the others to crash into him. He scooched to the side so the others could join him on the second floor.  
  
Linda was lying on the floor a pool of blood surrounding her head. Julie and Charlie ran to her side, while Guy ran past them into the bedroom.  
  
The curtain blew in the breeze and shards of glass lay all over the room. He pulled back the blanket on the bed, where his kids should have been sleeping. There he saw a shred of Gabby's purple PJ's and Jake's blue teddy bear with droplets of blood covering the bears puffy face. He heard footsteps behind him as he took a seat on the bed. Adam wandered into the room and sank to his knees beside the toppled basinet. The rest of the ducks soon came to the same concession that Guy and Adam had. Their kids were gone.  
  
The ducks returned to the hallway where Charlie was picking up Linda.  
  
"That bitch," Golberg began, "lost our kids." Charlie locked eyes with Goldberg, giving him a death glare.  
  
Charlie took Linda back to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Aren't you going to take her to the hospital?" he heard a voice from the door.  
  
"Then what? They'd ask what happened and then we'd have to explain ourselves... I dunno about you.." he turned to see who it was. "Jesse, but I really don't wanna go to jail for something I did 10 years ago." He ran a finger through Linda's hair. Jesse sighed and exited the room.  
  
In the hall the ducks were going crazy. Connie was bawling along with about half of the male population of the ducks. Fulton was pacing about the hallway like a crazy fiend, whispering something about his cat while Portman tried to calm him down. Averman was keeping his cool in a nearby corner.  
  
"Hey man," Jesse leaned against the wall beside him.  
  
"hey... what are we gonna fuckin do?" Averman's voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I know we can't go to the police, but what if I just told Bella. She's a cop and she wouldn't arrest her own husband right? MAybe she can..."  
  
"Damnit GUYS!!" Charlie stormed into the hallway. "We can't go to the police."  
  
"Charlie," Adam stepped forward and paused trying to pull himself together. "You aren't the captain anymore. We can do whatever the hell we wanna! I'm so tired of your bullshit." Adam grabbed Julie's hand and pulled her down the stairs followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Adam!" Charlie yelled down the stairs. "You.. you tell anyone and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I'm just warning you!"  
  
"ARE you threatening me?"  
  
"No, not at all. Just trying to put things into perspective for you. You go to the police and you're going to be watching little Lizzy grow up from behind that little window in the prisoner visitation room at the Minnesota State Penitentiary.  
  
Adam shook his head not able to believe he'd ever been friends with that fucking lunatic. Julie pulled on his arm and The Banks' left in a hurry. The rest of the ducks stood around staring at each other when Tammy stammered down the stairs, a small bloody dog in hand.  
  
"Oh, God," Connie stepped back in horror. "We've gotta find them." She took off out the back door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Will someone please shut that kid up?"  
  
"Which one boss? They're all wailing?"  
  
"Then, all of them... dumbass," the driver turned back to the road.  
  
He turned onto a small dirt road, turning the light low. Accompolice One picked up the baby, Liz and began to rock her back and forth. While Accompolice 2 and 3 tried to shut the kids up. The other two were in the process of calming down Fulton and Portman's dog and cat and Charlie's dog, Gordie.The driver pulled up to a small mound of dirt. All 5 of the accompolices shoved the kids out of the car and into a small hole that led to a huge hole. THe ceiling was made of unsturdy beams and the floor and walls were made of dirt. They shut of the entrance off, leaving the kids to moan and cry into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Connie tugged the coat tighter around her shoulders as she ventured farther into the woods behind Charlie's house.  
  
"Connie!" WIth the sound of Guy's voice she began to run. "Connie, please stop." He caught up to her easily and grabbed her around her waist.  
  
"Guy, let go we've gotta find them.. NOW!" she exclaimed. "We gotta find 'em. It's cold and they're alone..." she sobbed and stopped fighting him.  
  
"I know baby, I know. We will. I promise we'll find 'em," he cooed into her ear. He felt tears streaming down his own face now. "But running off into the woods and getting yourself lost isn't gonna help Jake or Gabby. Just come back to the house. We'll figure something out."  
  
"But Guy.."  
  
"Connie please." he pleaded. "I don't wanna lose you too."  
  
A/N.: So how'd you like it? The last part was oh so touching I know. You can stop crying now and push the little button on the bottom of the screen. Come on. You know you wanna. Please. Done beggin now. love you all. ~Jocelyn~ 


	9. The Search Begins

A/N: Hey guys. It's Katie again.. sorry to disappoint ya, but Joc isn't here to do the author's note.  
  
*~*~*DuckHockey00214496*~*~* Hey!! Thanks so much for the review! Umm... nope... neither of us have ever read that book. Didn't mean to seem unoriginal or anything... I guess it's just that almost every idea in the whole world has been done.. or at least that's how it seems sometimes. Anyhow... Glad you thought the last part was cute... I think I actually wrote that... maybe. Anyhow... thanks so much for your review! Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
*~*~*Bella7*~*~* Hey!!! Well, from your broken english in your review I got the message that you wanted to see more of the story... right? lol. Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for your review.  
  
*~*~*Squirt00*~*~* Hey! A new reviewer! *does happy dance* Thank you so much for the compliment. Yeah, I think Guy and Connie are cute too... well... actually just Guy's just downright hot but they do make a cute couple. You'll just have to wait and see what the kidnappers do to the kids. Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you like this chappie! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
*~*~*Ducks-Go-Quack-00*~*~* Hey!! Thanks so much for your review. Yeah, sorry for not killing off Rat but... well... we didn't and we're already too far into it to change it now. Sorry. Yeah, Charlie annoys me too... lol. Oh don't cry *hands Stacey tissue* It'll be okay... maybe. Mwahahaha. Okay, sorry about that. That was just a random evil cackle outburst or RECO. lol. Hope you enjoy this chappie! Thanks for the review!  
  
*~*~*BanksiesBabe99*~*~* Hey Sarah! Oh... sorry to disappoint you, but Rat's not dead. I'm gonna talk to Jocie about killing off Lorraine though. If we do it, it will be in this story. That is, unless you get to her first. lol. Like I said, try to restrain yourself from actually murdering her.... a little fantasizing never hurt anyone. lol. That chappie was the best? Well... okeyday. Glad you think so. Ohh... I love Louis Armstrong. Umm... well Jocie usually does your singing thingy, so I won't break tradition if ya don't want me to. Anyhoo, thanks for your review! We can always count on ya! Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
*~*~*Pure-Pen*~*~* Hey Katie! Yeah, sorry to report to yet another disappointed reviewer that Rat is indeed alive. Horror movie marathon? Those are always fun. So what did ya watch? Oh, so you liked the Goldie line? Welps.. that's good. Sorry Fult, but yeah... that's the way it worked out. Oh, and as for running over the guy... at least you weren't the one who stabbed him. He was already dead by the time you ran over him. Katie, I'm glad this story makes you laugh. Wow, the way he's related to her sounds like an episode of Jerry Springer. lol. No, she's not related. But there is a reason and I wanna see if you can figure it out by the end of this chappie why these people kidnapped the kids. I don't know remember if there's anymore Linda bashing or not. Oh yeah, and Guy says hi to you and the guys Hmm... anyhow... thanks a lot for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ducks all left Charlie's at different times that night, and Averman was the last to leave. "So... who do you think did it? I mean, why are kids?" he questioned as he pulled on his coat.  
  
"I don't know," Charlie responded as he opened the front door. "We need a plan... I promise that I'll have one by morning."  
  
Averman walked out the door and to his car. He waved to Charlie just after starting his car. 'How am I gona explain this one to Bella?' he thought to himself.  
  
Charlie had instructed everyone to tell their spouses that the kids were spending the night at his house. Avermanpulled into the parking lot and hurried up to his room. He passed Goldie and Beth in the lobby. Beth was complaining about how Ethel had left her shoes in the middle of the floor and she (Beth) had tripped over them.  
  
'You won't have to worry about that if we never find them again.' Averman thought as hejammed his key into the door. Bella was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.  
  
"Hey," he said as he threw his keys onto the dresser. She spit and wiped her mouth off.  
  
"Hey," she paused looking around. "Where are the kids?"  
  
"Umm... Charlie's keeping them for the night," Averman said, taking off his shoes and shirt and crawling into bed. Bella curled up next to him.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered as she turned off the lamp.  
  
Raw panic washed over him and he felt tears well up in his eyes. His kids were somewhere... only God knew where... without him or Bella and possibly in danger, and there was nothing he could do but wait for Charlie to come up with a plan.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's going on?" Gabby whispered to Jacob.  
  
"I dunno," Jake said, peering around in the darkness.  
  
The air around them was musty and thick. He could hear pople breathing all around him. "Don't go to sleep. I'm scared," Gabby whispered. Suddenly, somebody started crying.  
  
"Shut up!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"Who was that? Where are we?" Katalina asked to no one in particular. She felt around on the floor and came upon a lantern and turned the tiny knob making it light the entire... place. Kat stood and lifted the light above her head.  
  
All the kids that had been at the Conway's house were here. Where ever the heck here was. In the corner there was a box with food and some water. She turned around and picked the baby up off the ground and cradled it in her arms just as she would have done with a baby doll if she were back home playing in her bedroom.  
  
"Kat! Turn it off!" Benny yelled to his sister as she tried to calm the wailing baby.  
  
"I'm trying..." she replied. She sat down and laid the baby in her lap, and it stopped crying. The kids all tried to drift back to sleep... but most of them were too scared to even close their eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Tammy looked at the clock for what must have been the tenth time and saw that it read 7:45 a.m. She hadn't slept at all that night.  
  
"Jesse?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.  
  
"I wanna go find Kevin and the other kids right now," she got out of bed, grabbed her car keys and Jesse's hand, and they drove over to Charlie's.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Where to?" Luis asked, looking at Charlie in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Just go, damn it!" Averman yelled, smacking Luis on the back. Luis slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. The wheels squealed as Luis turned the corner.  
  
Adam and Tammy fell out of their seats and rolled to the front of the bus. They both got up laughing and returned to their seats.  
  
"Adam!" Julie yelled, jumping over the seat and wrapping her arms around his neck. She flipped over the seat onto him. "Come here." She pulled him to the back of the bus and pushed him down in the seat and jumped on top of him.  
  
She kissed him and he slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it off, throwing it toward the front of the bus. Julie's squeal was smothered by Adam's mouth.  
  
Fulton, Portman, and Charlie were flipping over the seats and some of the Ducks were in the aisle dancing around and singing We Are the Champions over and over again.  
  
"Hey Luis," Averman said.  
  
"What?" Averman poked Luis in the back of the head. Luis swatted at him. Averman blew into Luis' ear and Luis swatted at him again. Averman licked the tips of his pinkies and stuck them in Luis' ears.  
  
"Wet Willy!!" he yelled.  
  
Luis turned around and smacked Averman. He turned the wheel, quickly making the bus swerve.  
  
"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!!!" Connie yelled and then chugged another beer just as she heard Julie cry out in ecstacy from the back of the bus, and Goldie and Averman were now howling behind Luis.  
  
"Shut up!" Luis yelled, turning around.  
  
"Oh shit," Tammy mumbled.  
  
"Luis, look out!" Guy yelled, beating Tammy to it. Luis turned the wheel and caught just a glimpse of what he was about to hit.  
  
"Oh, God, ADAM!" was the last thing he heard before flying out of his seat and smacking into the Ducks into the aisle.  
  
*~*Flashback ends*~*  
  
* * *  
  
Tammy turned up the heater in the car and wrapped her coat around her. "Jess... what in the hell are we supposed to be looking for exactly?" she asked peering out the window into the dark forest.  
  
"Charlie said umm... anything suspicious," Jesse replied and turned onto a dirt road. He pulled over on the side and slapped the steering wheel, frustrated. "Charlie is so dumb! It's like negative 50 freaking degrees (Farenheit) out there. Those kids will be dead before we find them!"  
  
"Don't say stuff like that!" Tammy threw the door open and grabbed a flashlight. She flicked it on and ran into the woods. "Kevin!!" she screamed. "KEVIN! Can you hear me?" She sat down on a log and began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry," said a voice from behind her. Two strong arms wrapped around her. "Come on," he said. Without looking up from the ground, Tammy stood up with him. She buried her face into his chest and bawled, barely noticing that the man smelled like cigarette smoke and Jesse had never smoke a cig in his life.  
  
* * *  
  
"This doesn't even make sense," Adam said, his voice raising. "We don't even know what the hell we're looking for," he said as he drove down another road in the middle of the city.  
  
Guy leaned forward in his seat. "It's better than sitting around doing nothing," he commented.  
  
"You're right," Julie agreed as they turned down another street.  
  
Connie grabbed Guy hand and squeezed it tightly as they passed a small white house on the end of the street. Five crosses were set in the ground on the corner.  
  
Adam quickly turned away from the corner as qualm and guilt washed over him like a tidal wave.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jess? Where are we going?" Tammy asked as she looked through blurred eyes at her surroundings. The arm around her shoulder slipped up and around her mouth slipping a gag... into her mouth. (I know that was superfluous... so?) He bound her hands with a small rope he had extracted from his coat pocket, dropping his cigarettes as he did so, and picked Tammy up. About three minutes later, they reached a van.  
  
"Hey Jeff! A little help here?" 'Accomplice 2' got out of the van and grabbed Tammy's feet and they lifted her into the van.  
  
"Not as light as you look," Jeff quipped as he climbed in. "Drive Lou!" Lou floored the gas and they darted out of the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
In the distance, tires screeched making Jesse's head whip up. "Tammy?" he called. He ran through the woods trying to find where the screeching had come from. He tripped over a log and landed hard on the ground, his nose touching a nearly full pack of cigarettes. He got up and continued running until he saw a brown van driving away, kicking up dust behind it.  
  
He took off after it, but the van was much too fast... obviously. He turned around to go back to his car. 'Wait... where did I come out of?' he asked himself. 'Oh shit...' He was lost.  
  
Now there was no way he could get in touch with Charlie and the others or find Tammy and Kevin. Something cold and wet fell onto his face making him shiver.  
  
Snow.  
  
Great... just great... it was snowing!  
  
A/N: Okay guys, first person to figure out why these guys have kidnapped the Ducks kids and are like... I don't know what the right word would be... harrassing? the Ducks gets... a cookie! K? So.. yeah... please R&R!! You guys rock!! ~Ktbeanz~ 


End file.
